


Take A Chance

by crystal_aces



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The girls go to a club to relax, and somehow one thing leads to another, ending in one hopeful dance for Artemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post - it's also my first post of a fanfiction that I've written! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!
> 
> Inspired by this picture on Tumblr - murrmernator.tumblr.com/post/50450199255/wally-and-artemis-at-raves-is-officially-the-best

The music thrummed through the air, intoxicating the dancers in a way that was more powerful than alcohol. Bodies pressed against each other as their drinks sat on bar, long forgotten. Everyone’s mind was blank as their instincts took over, guided by the hypnotic rhythm.

This was the scene three girls witnessed as they entered the club. They grinned at the sight before them, anticipating when they would be a part of it, too. The thought of it sent thrills through the girls’ bodies, their skins’ thrumming from either the music or the overwhelming excitement, they weren’t sure which.

“Come on, guys,” said the blonde one, her voice husky and alluring all on its own, her grin somehow widening, “let’s go wild.”

The other two girls laughed, grinning widely as well.

“Hold on,” said the redhead, “I’m going to look for Conner. You guys go dance, I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Already ditching us for your boyfriend?” the brunette asked playfully, a mock scowl resting on her face.

“Yeah, Meg. We just got here! You’re already leaving us?” the blonde one asked, mock scowling as well.

Meg, the redhead, rolled her eyes. “I said I’ll meet up with you guys later. I’m not ditching you.”

“Fine, have it your way. I guess that means Zee and I are just going to bust our moves out there by ourselves,” the blonde said, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s shoulders.

Meg laughed before waving goodbye, leaving them silently.

“Well, let’s get this party started, Zee!” the blonde exclaimed, grabbing the brunette’s wrist and pulling her into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Zee laughed, following the blonde happily. Finally the blonde stopped sifting through the bodies and began to dance. Zee followed suit, closing her eyes and enjoying the rhythm.

Both girls stood next to each other dancing, separate and in their own worlds. They both danced to the music with a similar beat, instinctively knowing the rhythm, feeling it in their bones.

After awhile the blonde felt a brush against her arm. Of course, the club was packed and she had been bumping into people all night, but the brush felt different. It was feathered, soft enough to be mistaken as an accident, but just hard enough to get one’s attention.

She looked up, her brown almond shaped eyes meeting another pair of eyes. She caught her breath as she looked into them. They were a stunning green that shone against the darkness of the club. She didn’t realize it, but though she had slowed her dancing, she hadn’t stopped. She was still silently swaying her hips to the beat.

She also didn’t know the effect it was having on the person across from her. He drake up the sight of her, focusing on her face. He had seen her from afar, noticed her amazing figure as she danced and had been attracted to it, but all he wanted to do at the moment was drink in the sight of her face. Especially her eyes, which looked back at his in what he knew to be desire. He was positive his eyes were relaying the same message.

“I’m Wally,” he said with a grin. “And you are?”

“Intrigued,” the blonde answered, taking a moment to look away from his eyes and check him out.

He was lean, but built. He was chiseled in all the right places. What attracted her to him most was his face. He had shocking red hair that was noticeable even against the darkness of the club. It was sort of tilted to one side, but that may have just been from any previous dancing he might have done. A grin was still on his face, and seeing it made her heart pick up speed. His white teeth glowed, dimples showing on both cheeks as he regarded her.

“But if you wanted to know my name, it’s Artemis,” she said, looking back up into his green eyes.

Both his eyebrows raised as his grin turned into a smirk. “Like the Greek God?”

“Like the Greek Goddess,” she corrected, a smirk gracing her features.

“Are you as good with an arrow as stories claim she was?” he asked, stepping closer to her.

“I could tell you, or we could dance. Your choice. Which one do you want more?” she said, stepping closer to him as well.

Wally laughed. He liked this girl. She was witty and unlike most girls he’d ever met. He grabbed her hand, spun her around, and pulled her back in with lightning speed. Her back was facing him as he placed both his hands on her hips, grabbing them firmly, but not forcefully. He leaned into her, his lips by her ear. He closed his eyes for a moment as her smell wafted to him. It was musky and had a slight outdoorsy touch to it. He loved it.

“I’ll take the dance,” he whispered into her ear.

Artemis grinned widely. Her back was to him, but she could tell he was smiling down at her. She could just feel it. When she looked across from her, she noticed Zee was in a similar position with someone else. He had dark hair and glowing blue eyes that rivaled Zee’s own. They looked content, and Artemis imagined that was how she and Wally must have looked at that moment.

Finally, they both lost themselves in each other. Artemis’ loose blonde hair whipped around slightly, some strands sticking to her face with sweat. Wally was pressed up as close as could be against her, his hands alternating between gripping her hips and holding her tightly around the waist. They would lift their arms sometimes, shaking their bodies freely to the music, though the rest of their bodies were still very much pressed against each other. Sometimes Artemis would bring back an arm and rest her hand against the back of Wally’s head, almost caressing it.

They were intoxicated off the smell and feel of each other, and all they cared about in that moment was the present. About how sometimes you need to take a chance on things. They both agreed silently to themselves that it seemed they should take a chance on each other, because who knew what the next day would bring. The one thing they hoped was that at least it would bring them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love feedback :)


End file.
